Good Boy
by Missy-Universe
Summary: Harry has an interesting encounter with the last person he expected in a gay bar. Muggle!AU, Top!Draco, Bottom!Harry


_Are you sure about this?_

He sure was not. The loud music was making the walls shake, people were grinding against each other, and the bar was overly crowded. He was walking around, carefully trying not to push anybody around. It wasn't his first time in a gay bar. The first time, it was with Dean Thomas. At that time, he was pretty anxious because he was expecting all the papers to talk about how Harry Potter, son of the late James and Lilly Potter, heir of the most important wealth in Europe, would hang out in a gay club. He waited for the front page for weeks, before realizing that it would not happen. He talked about it with Dean and he explained that they didn't want to be bothered in this club, so they don't talk about what happened in there.

This time, he came alone. He wasn't sure, but he didn't feel like he belonged with his current girlfriend. There was something that didn't feel right. But when he came to this club for the first time, when he saw so many guys kissing and flirting, he felt like maybe that was it. He was walking around, looking for someone to talk with. He wasn't really looking where he was going and that's when he crashed in someone.

"Oh no! Oh my god" he panicked, seeing the stain on the other's shirt. "I am so sorry, let me buy you another beer or something, it's my fault, I was not looking where I was going, I-"

"Potter?"

The world stopped when he realized who he walked into. There, in front of him, Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family, youngest doctor in the best hospital in London and high school worst enemy. Seeing him was like showering with cold water in the North Pole. Very unpleasant. At that very second, he realized that he was over. Malfoy would tell the press, Ginny would end up knowing, the whiplash caused by the media would be terrible... he had to get out of here.

"I- I'm not… I didn't come here… forget this…"

He was about to turn around but a hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. He looked at Malfoy, who didn't look back at him with any trace of malice or mean feelings.

"Hey, don't go. I won't tell you were here. Plus, you owe me a drink."

Half an hour before being served and another fifteen minutes before the drink came, the two men were sitting at a small booth, facing one another. They had time to talk: Harry learned that Draco's father was still in prison after all the frauds he did, his mother was recovering from a terrible depression and life were going swimmingly.

"But tell me, Mister Potter. Why does a man like you, with a girlfriend may I add, is coming at a club where 100% of his occupants love dicks?"

"I… I came here to see… if it was weird for me to not being… like… attracted to Ginny... that much…"

"Well, you know boys love girls and boys, you know?"

"I guess… but I never thought that I would… how did you know?"

"Well, let's say that drunk-blowing a dude was very eye-opening for me."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh."

"But… What about Pansy, and Astoria… you were quite the popular git, in high school." Said Harry, almost making Draco choke with laugher.

"One was not a serious relationship, the other one was just obsessed with me enough to say ludicrous rumours all around school. I'll let you guess who is who."

"Yeah… can I ask you-"

"Oh! This song is amazing! Come and dance with me."

"but-"

"Ask me anything after this, now let's dance!" said Draco as he stood up. Seeing as Harry was not moving, he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him toward him and whispered in his ear. "Maybe you'll like dancing with boys more than girls… who knows what can happen…" he let him go and walk to the dance floor, Harry hurrying behind him.

One dance became a few. They were grinding one against the other, hands on hips, face to neck. In the middle of _Shape of You_ , they were face to face, almost kissing. The blond carefully pulled them towards the bathroom and pushed Harry in the bathroom, locking them away in a stall. The black-haired man was pushed against a wall and felt a pair of lips crashing against his. The few drinks he had and the exhaustion of all the dancing were making his inhibition thinner and he didn't waste a second before kissing back, pulling Draco against him. As they kissed, hands were going wild. Harry was touching the blond's ass with both hands, massaging the butt cheeks. In response, Draco was grinding his erection with Harry's, making the two boys groan in pleasure. Before he knew it, Harry had his pants on the floor and the blond on his knees in front of him. He was about to say something but he was cut short by the mouth teasing his erection through his boxers.

"F-fuck…"

Draco chuckled and pulled down Harry's boxer, freeing his erection.

"D-Draco, you don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

The blond looked up. "Don't you want to try this?"

"Well... y-yeah…"

"Well then, I don't see any problem, right?"

And he concluded his sentence by licking the entire length of Harry's penis without ever breaking the eye contact. When he started to suck at the tip, Harry hit his head on the wall behind him, trying to get around the fact that he was really having a blowjob, from Malfoy of all people, in a bathroom stall. His hand snuck in his blond locks and pulled them. The action made the boy on his knees moan. He started bobbed his head, taking half an inch more each thrust. He was giving everything he got and more.

"Holy fuck, Draco… oh shit… yes… you're so… ah!"

The praises interrupted by moans were making Draco way too happy. He took his own penis out to jerk off, letting Harry trust his manhood slowly in and out of his mouth. Tears were threatening to roll down his cheeks when the massive head would hit him on the back of his throat, but they were good tears.

"D-Draco… sooo good…"

The blond was scratching Harry's legs. He was scratching higher and higher, until his nails were digging the soft skin of Harry's butt cheeks. The black haired man's head was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, until he felt a digit creeping his way to his hole and sliding in him. Almost instantly he came, screaming, his knees buckling violently, making Draco hiss by how hard he pulled at his hair. He took a few second to get back to earth and looked at Draco, who had his seed all over his face. They kept their eyes locked and slowly, the blond slid a finger on his face, collecting some sperm, then put the finger in his mouth, sucking soundly. Harry was hypnotized by the view, at a point where he almost missed the question Draco was asking.

"So? How was it?"

"I… don't think I've… come this hard… in years."

"Well, I guess I'll let you go on your merry way." Draco chuckled. He finished cleaning his face while mumbling. "Now I got to take care of this…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I have some… _business_ to take care of, if you catch my drift…"

Draco was surprised to feel two hands pulling him up and pushing against the stall door. Before he could ask what was going on, he was moaning because of a mouth on his neck. He grabbed Harry's shirt and tilted his head so the other man could have more space to work with. He bit his lip when a hand came to caress him, his thigh, his hip, his lower abdomen, until it came to a slight pause, just before his manhood. Feeling the hesitation in the movement, he slid his hand on Harry's and gently guided him until he was stroking him steadily. Draco put his mouth against Harry's ear and whispered as softly as possible.

"Go nice and steady… that's it, good boy…"

The compliment awoke a thousand butterflies in Harry's stomach. He continued, going faster and tighter when asked to, until Draco came in his hand. He let go of him and looked at his hand, unsure if he should wipe it or…

His thoughts were cut short when Draco took him by the wrist and put his hand millimeters from his lips. The heated look in those grey eyes made him feel so small and vulnerable.

"Go ahead, taste it… even if it's just a bit. You don't have to like it, I won't be mad if you don't."

A shy tongue slid out of Harry's lips, like from an accord of its own. He licked a small part of his hand and the taste of sperm travelled on his tongue. He was expecting it to be gross, bitter, Ginny always hated it. But he was surprised to like the taste. He couldn't really explain why, or what was good about it, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He licked his hand again and again, until it was clean.

"What a good boy you are, Harry… did you know that? That you're a good boy?"

Harry blushed furiously and looked away. He was about to move back but he was stopped by a hand on his lower back, pulling him toward the warm body in front of him. Draco's other hand cupped his jaw and forced him to look at him.

"Don't think I didn't see your reaction to me calling you a Good Boy. It's quite normal, and I must admit, I think it's adorable. Don't be ashamed to find out things about yourself, dear."

Then, Draco kissed him. It was small and chaste, but Harry was feeling like he wanted more. They kissed, again and again, until they were both satisfied. They let go of each other, pulling their pants up and trying to make something of their hair. Draco took Harry's phone from his pocket and entered his number.

"You can call me on my cellphone. Or text me. Either way, I answer quickly. If I don't, I'm just with a patient. Okay?"

"You won't tell, right?" harry asked.

"Of course not, don't worry your pretty little butt. We could always get a coffee or something. Now I need to go, I'm busy tomorrow. Places to be, lives to save, you know…"

"How will you get home?"

"I live a few blocks away. I imagine that you're going to call a cab? Want me to wait for it with you?"

"It… would be really nice, actually."

"Then it's settled! But we'll walk away from that bar. People may be discreet inside the building, outside, not so much."

The two men walked two streets away before Harry called a cab. When a cab slowed down next to them, Draco opened him the door.

"Well, Mister Potter, it was a pleasure doing business with you. You have my informations, I look forward to doing business with you again." The blond said, as he extended his hand. Harry smiled and shook it.

"I'm looking forward to it as much as you, Mister Malfoy."

Then, he got in the cab and watch Draco's silhouette shrink away as the taxi got them further apart.

A month later, Draco was sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork. When he heard a knock on his door, he looked up so quickly from his paperwork that his reading glasses almost fell from the edge of his nose.

"Come in!"

The door opened and a mass of curly hair entered the office. The blond smiled as he saw Harry's shy figure come in, two coffees and a paper bag in his hands.

"Am I bothering you?"

"No! No, of course not. It's always lovely to see you, Harry."

The two men saw each other a few times after their encounter in the bar. They shared a few drinks, grabbed a bite at a local café that they liked and they had some… Business, as they liked to call it.

"I brought something to eat. I hope you don't mind, I got you a sandwich."

"Oh, this is perfect!" Draco said, kicking his lunchbox softly under his desk, far from Harry's eyes. "I actually forgot my lunch this morning, I was about to buy something from that awful vending machine. You saved my life!"

"It's no big deal, really, I bought you that fancy sandwich on a croissant that you really like. Oh, and a tea for you."

"Well, aren't you the sweetest!"

Harry mumbled a shy thank you and pulled a chair next to Draco. He distributed the drinks and food and started to dig in the salad that he bought for himself. They ate in silence for a bit before Draco broke the silence.

"So, how are the Weasleys going? I heard that Hermione was getting married to Ron. Everything good with Ginny?"

"I broke up with her yesterday."

Draco choked on his sandwich. He took a few moments before he was breathing normally again, Harry patting his back softly.

"You okay? Do you need something?"

"No! No, I'm perfectly fine. But… you dumped the Weaslette? Why?"

"I guess we were not meant to be involved like that. And she told me that we could still be friends."

"Oh, Harry, that's what people say, but they always end up hating each other!" Draco said, a smirk on his face. When he saw the sad face Harry gave him, he promptly added, "B-but maybe that she… you… both won't hate each other, you'll stay friends!"

"Yeah, I hope so… anyway, she has to move out. I wanted to help her but she asked me to sleep somewhere else for a few days. I get that, I'm not mad about it. I'm still the one to kick her out. Anyway. I was wondering if I could crash at your place for a bit. It won't take long, she has her entire soccer team to help her move out."

"Oh. Harry. Of course you can stay at my place. It will be a pleasure."

Harry smiled and, as a thank you, put a slight kiss on Draco's cheek. He sat back, a deep blush on his cheek and a smile on his lips, which he tried to hide with his salad. Draco looked at him, then took the phone on his desk, entered a few numbers and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Suzan? I am with someone very important, I don't want to be interrupted… yes… no- tell her that I won't make it, it's really urgent… perfect. And I don't want to be interrupted. As much as I like you, if anyone disrupts me, if a small sound in the hallway is slightly distracting us here, I WILL fire you… clear? Good day to you too, Suzan."

He put down the phone, stood up and walked to the door.

"What is happening?"

"My sweet, sweet Harry." Draco said, locking the door after making sure no one was there. He turned around, a dark look in his eyes. "Would you be a dear and sit on my desk, right in front of my chair?"

Unsure, Harry did as he was told, watching curiously as Draco moved around the office, shutting the blinds and walking up to him. The blond took Harry's chin between his long fingers and made him look up.

"Now that you're single, what are we going to do with you?"

Harry's blush deepened even more if possible. He was about to answer then Draco started to nibble at his neck, making Harry moan softly. A pair of hands pushed his thighs open and a chest was pressing against his. He moaned a bit louder as he felt teeth sinking in his skin and a warm tongue immediately going over the bite mark. Slowly, Draco opened the white shirt that Harry was wearing, one button at the time, then he slid it off his shoulders.

"D-Draco… we shouldn't… should we… ah!"

"Shh, Harry dearest, this is my office, we won't be bothered. Just… don't make too much sound, as much as I live to hear them. The secretary might be good, she's not _that_ good either."

And before any complaints could be heard, Draco kissed Harry, once, twice, three times and many more. After a few more minutes of kissing passionately, the blond took Harry's belt off and made him lie down on his stomach. Delicately, he took Harry's wrists and tied them together with the belt.

"Draco, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Harry…" whispered Draco in his ear. "You are so beautiful, like that, just for me…"

He placed a kiss on his shoulder and lowered his attention onto Harry's back, alternating kisses with compliments. By the time Draco was kissing the middle of his back, Harry was panting and squirming in the desk, his neglected erection painfully hard in his pants. When he got to his lower back, Draco started to pull on Harry's pants and underwear, kissing the new skin that appeared in front of him.

When the items of clothing were completely off, Draco started to roughly massage Harry's butt cheeks, making both men moan. Draco bit his lip and breathed a bit, not wanting to lose control too quickly, and started to kiss the glorious posterior in his hands. He squeezed them, spread them, kissed them and bit them, his face coming closer and closer to the small ring of flesh that was twitching right before his eyes. Draco spread the cheeks one last time before he started to eat Harry like a starving man. Harry, who barely touched the floor, moaned slightly louder ad bit his lips, trying his best not to be too loud. He loved rim jobs and Draco's tongue made him the stars. He squirmed and tried to move his hips, just so he could get the smallest of friction on his erection, but it was no good. It was hard to move and Draco was holding his hips so he couldn't move.

After a few moments, Draco took his tongue out and whispered in his ear again.

"Wait for me two seconds, I'm just going to take something in my bag. Don't look, okay? I'll be right back. Don't move and don't cheat, dearest."

It took a few seconds for Harry to process the information, but by then, Draco's body was off of him and he whimpered a bit at the loss. He placed his forehead on the desk, slightly cooling down his face. He closed his eyes and listened to Draco fumbling in his bag for something. He took a deep breath to calm himself and waited. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his lower back, making him jump slightly.

"Sorry, dearest, I didn't mean to startle you. Now, do you want me to take your glasses off before we continue?"

"Yes please." Harry answered, as he lifted his head.

"Such a good boy... and polite, with that…" Draco said, taking Harry's glasses and placing a small kiss on his head. Harry smiled widely, he loved being called a good boy. "Dearest, are you comfortable or would you prefer something under your head?"

"I think I will be okay, thank you."

"Perfect little Harry. Now, I'm warning you, you're going to feel something a bit cold, but it will heat up soon after. Just relax. If at any time you want to stop, tell me."

Harry didn't have time to nod before a finger covered in lubricant slid into him, making him gasp in surprise. He bit his lips, breathing steadily, as he got used to the intrusion. Slowly, the finger started to move, making him shiver in pleasure.

"I am glad I kept this in my bag. I keep it here just for you. You remember when you came to see me after work, and you were soooo hungry… oh yes, a hungry boy you were… we had to rent a room at a nearby hotel because you just couldn't wait…" Draco said, moving his finger faster as he remembered the hours he spent with him, before sending him home with his girlfriend.

Harry was panting and squirming under him, doing his best to be as silent as possible. A second finger was added to the first and he had to keep a scream in as the two digits were pressing against his prostate. Damn Draco and his medical training.

"Oh, did I find a sweet spot, dearest?" Draco said, stopping his fingers from moving, just to be more of a tease.

"D-do you want… the… polite answer o-or the cocky one?"

Draco giggled and murmured a small "cute" under his breath, moving his fingers even faster inside of Harry. Son, he was able to add a third finger in and he smiled as he watched Harry's nails digging in his palms. He prepared him for a minute or so, making sure that he was stretched enough. He then took his fingers out and undid his own pants, taking his erection out. He put on a condom that he had taken out earlier and put some lubricant on his manhood. He placed himself at Harry's entrance.

"You okay? Because I'm going in."

"Y-yes! Please, Draco, yes!"

It took everything Draco had in self-control not to slam in Harry. Did he know how extraordinarily hot it was for him to beg? He slowly entered the head, feeling the tight muscles enfold him. Harry tried as hard as he could, but a few moans slipped from his mouth. Everything was burning, but it felt so good.

"O-oh my God! D-Draco! Yes! Fuck!"

Draco was shaking, trying not to pound him senseless. He had to think of something. An idea flashed in his sex-induced mind and he looked behind him. In one swift movement, he brought his chair to him with his foot, grabbed harry by the shoulders and sat on the chair, forcing the remaining few inches inside Harry. The action sent a wave of electricity everywhere inside Harry. A scream was stuck in his throat and small tears were about to form at the corner of his eyes, from how much intense pleasure was at that very second. He took a second to catch his breath and then, on trembling legs, he lifted himself up and sat back down on Draco, moaning in the process.

Draco was moaning too. Harry was ridding him for the first time and it was simply perfect. He watched as his hips were slowly moving up and down on his shaft, deciding of the speed and intensity, with no risks of Draco being too rough with him.

Harry was going up and down on Draco and every time he would feel a delicious pressure against him prostate. He was shaking because of the intensity and when he felt the pleasure was too great, he stopped and turned his head slightly toward Draco.

"I-I can't… hold it… I… Draco!"

"Shh, dearest… I'll help you…"

The blond put a hand on Harry's mouth and grinded against him. The movement made Harry moan and he started to ride Draco again. The blond lifted him after a minute and gently pushed him on the desk before pounding in Harry's tight entrance. Harry had to bit his lips to the point where he could taste the blood in his mouth.

"D-Draco! C-can… ah! Come! Please! Let me… please!"

"Oh, dearest… you are such a good boy for me… begging nicely… Yes, you can, dearest, come for me…"

After one particularly hard movement, Harry came. Hard. So much that he couldn't even scream anymore. Thick jets of sperm decorated Draco's clean desk. He was shaking badly, his oversensitive hole still abused by Draco's hard shove in him, he was about to let out a scream of pleasure when a hand was clasped on his mouth and he felt that Draco came. His arms tensed, his respiration was slightly uneven. After a few seconds of taking their breath, Draco slowly pulled out, placing a string of small kisses on Harry's back. He untied Harry's arms, still trapped in his back with the belt, and gently massaged his shoulders to ease the movements.

"Are you OK, dearest?"

"Y-yes… thank… you…"

"Go get some rest on the couch here. I'll finish some paperwork and we can go to my place early. Is it good with you?"

"Perfect…"

Draco smiled and helped Harry get clean and dress. Good thing he kept some cleaning towels in his office. He put a small cushion under Harry's head and place a small kiss on his forehead.

"Draco?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"I think I left Ginny for you… is it okay?"

"If my best friend told me this, I would say no. but I'm a very, VERY selfish man, so I'm going to say that it's OK. Plus, it's still good between the two of you. You'll tell her the truth in time."

"Okay… you always know what to say. Stop being wiser than me."

"Where would the fun be, then?"

They giggled slightly, Draco petting Harry's hair.

"Draco?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"Let's be together. Like, boyfriends."

"Whatever you want, dearest." Draco smiled. "It will make me happy to be your boyfriend."

"I… love you, Draco."

"I love you too, dearest"


End file.
